


Just Fine

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anger Management, Canon-Typical Violence, Conjunx Endura, Cuddling & Snuggling, Defeat, F/M, Frustration, Hugs, Hunters & Hunting, Pre-Earth Transformers, Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a good idea to spend your day angry, especially not when you're supposed to be celebrating with your sparkmate. Even Cybertronians have a Day of Love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

:Wingthing on your eight o’clock, Ironhide.:

At these nonchalant words through his audial, Ironhide spun around, spraying an arc of blaster fire through the air at the bolt-bat swooping at him, nearly clipping his wing and forcing him to reconsider his approach.

“Thank you, darlin’,” Ironhide called to his femme, not bothering to use the comm. system as she had. Chromia smiled fleetingly and then twisted, lunging and snatching at Buzzsaw’s retreating form. Ironhide followed her example with Howlback, a bit less gracefully than either his sparkmate _or_ the cougaraider, as he was busier considering their options than his form.

One of those Minibots, who wanted to prove he was worthy of scout’s rank, had given Optimus a report that Soundwave’s symbiotes were in the area, trying to gather intel on the next Autobot operation. The Prime had asked Ironhide and Chromia to drive off the mechanimals and if possible capture one of them. Needless to say, it was turning out more difficult than they had expected and thus increasingly frustrating.

Chromia was currently turning her attentions away from Buzzsaw toward one of the more popular symbiotes. Laserbeak would be a big catch for the cause and they both knew it, so the femme was going after him hard, spending quite a lot of her firepower in an attempt to bring him down. Laserbeak screeched almost mockingly, swooping just out of her reach and performing graceful evasive maneuvers. Through their spark-bond, Ironhide could feel her getting more and more charged up, then there was a spike of disbelief and determination. Stepping gingerly over Slugfest’s overturned, kicking form, Ironhide followed her gaze and his jaw dropped. There on the shadowed edge of an upper platform stood the deployer himself—Soundwave’s red visor glowed coolly but brightly, giving Chromia a target. She shouted a curse and fired, rewarded with Soundwave narrowly sidestepping the blast and calling sharply, “Return!”

With that one word, all of the mechanimals began fleeing back into the compartment in Soundwave’s chest and he snapped it securely closed behind them, ducking out of range.

“After him!” Chromia urged before Ironhide could, clambering up the platforms and cursing again when she found the area empty. Growling, she kicked the nearest wall and threw her back against it, folding her arms and glowering. Ironhide reached her belatedly, holding out a hand to help her up. She didn’t take it, rising on her own with a huff.

“Guess you better report that I failed, right?” she grumbled.

“Aw, Chromes,” Ironhide tried to soothe, “you did just fine. Better than I did; you noticed Soundwave before I did! You went for him—”

“And I missed!” Chromia finished his sentence, clearly fixed on blaming herself for this. Ironhide’s mouth twisted but he kept it shut. When Chromia got in one of her moods, bad enough that she didn’t even react to his nickname for her, he knew better than to continue trying to reach her.

Even so, there could only be so long a time before he wanted to talk to her about other things. After a disappointed, bitter report to Prime, for which he had predictably forgiven them, Chromia went to the tavern to sulk. Ironhide went with her, but got sucked into a group of friends who asked him to sit with them. The day passed this way, with one sparkmate simmering and the other fretting about it.

Finally he got his chance when they were forced to turn in for the night. Chromia remained dutifully silent and Ironhide caught hold of her as she was walking past him toward the berth. “You did just fine,” he stated, knowing she would understand what he meant.

“Fine isn’t good enough,” she muttered, causing him to roll his optics.

“Fine is all we’re gonna get today, sweetspark, and we’ll have to accept it. C’mon, you’re not usually one to keep grudges against yourself this long.” She said nothing in return, so he paused, wondering what he could do to get through to her. There was one thing he hadn’t tried yet. He let his frame relax and filled his EM field with warmth, using the hold he had on her to pull her closer.

“Ironhide—” she started to protest, but he wouldn’t have any of it, engine purring softly as he tucked her helm under his chin. “Lay off, Ironhide, I need to recharge!”

“After this,” he told her. Though he kept his vocals low, there was no room for argument and he doubted she could get free of his arms anyway. Gradually he felt her accept her situation and lean more easily against him.

“I don’t want to do ‘just fine’ for you,” she admitted quietly, no doubt sensing the flicker of surprise in his EM field and explaining further, “Every day you do something to impress me and I—”

“You’re the best thing that’s happened t’me,” Ironhide supplied solemnly. “I’ve told you that before an’ just because I’m repeating myself doesn’t mean I believe it any less. I love you whether you’re missin’ Soundwave by an inch or two or shootin’ up Megatron himself.”

There was a long pause and then Chromia chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I can tell. You get all mushy when you really mean something.”

“Now that’s my cue to let you go,” Ironhide countered with a warm smile as he got into the berth. Chromia pressed close, her frame warm against his, and he draped an arm over her again before he let himself go into recharge, secure in knowing where they’d always stand—even if he had to remind her sometimes, and even if he had to get mushy to do it.


End file.
